


Завтрак

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: В их семье есть несколько правил. Несколько из них было негласных.Одно из них правило - всегда завтракать вместе.





	Завтрак

В их семье есть несколько правил. Некоторые из них были негласными.

Одно из них — всегда завтракать вместе.

Так повелось еще с того времени, пока Клаудия была жива. Она не любила завтракать в одиночестве, и кто-то обязательно должен был составлять ей компанию, если, конечно, не было какой-нибудь уважительной причины. Джону даже пришлось пройти целую войну по поводу того, считается ли его приход с ночной смены за уважительную причину. Увы, эту войну Джон Стилински проиграл, поскольку так и не смог доказать жене, что его сон важнее её комфорта. Да и не особо-то он старался, если быть честным, ведь в конце концов он давал клятву.

— Помнишь? — Она смотрела на него своими карими хитрющими глазами, больше всего в такие моменты напоминая маленького ребенка, задумавшего очередную пакость. — В болезни и здравии, — она поиграла бровями.

— Сын! Вступись хотя бы ты за меня! — Наигранно-возмущенно потребовал Джон, у уплетающего свой завтрак мальчишки. Тот развел руками и отозвался:

— Прости, пап, но ты же сам говорил «в богатстве и в бедности, и...» — мальчишка весело улыбнулся матери, и они закончили в унисон, — «...и даже приходя с ночной смены!»

— Изверги, — с улыбкой качал головой Джон, садясь с ними за стол.

После смерти Клаудии, Джон долго чувствовал себя потерянным, но одним из первых шагов для выхода из депрессии стала просьба сына позавтракать с ним. Прежде, Стайлза — теперь уже Стайлза, и никак иначе, в противном случае сын делал вид, что это не к нему — нисколько не смущало то, что каждый из них завтракал по отдельности. Но потом, всё изменилось.

— Пап, посиди со мной, а? — Он просит, немного неловко поведя плечами. — Я уже отвык завтракать один...

— Да, я тоже, — Джон кивает и садится напротив.

Этот самый первый завтрак проходит неловко. Не в молчании, нет, Стайлз никогда не умел держать рот на замке. Как-то раз, они заключили пари, что младший из четы Стилински продержит рот закрытым целых десять минут, пока отец дочитывает статью, а за это получает приставку. «Ну, что, десять минут уже прошли?» тут же спросил Стайлз уже на второй.

Зато, все последующие завтраки были куда менее неловкими.

— Стайлз, — замечает Стилински-старший, не открываясь от газеты и слыша, как сын кубарем слетает с лестницы.

— Да, пап? — мальчишка замирает, немного пританцовывая на месте, и Джон убирает газету, глядя на сына.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать, сын? — Выжидающе смотрит на него отец, и Стайлз нервно сглатывает.

— Ну, эм... — Стайлз замирает, и Джон кивает на стул. Сын падает на него, и, взяв себя в руки и прекратив нервно подрагивать, неуверенно спрашивает. — Ну...у меня пара по обществознанию?

Пробный выстрел разбивается о невозмутимое лицо Джона.

— Нет? Не про это? — Стайлз перебирает в голове все темы, осматривая попутно стол на предмет еды и тут же возмущается, — эй, пап! Тебе же вредна картошка-фри! Откуда вообще эта гадость в нашем доме в семь утра?

— Не отвлекайся, — требует шериф и буравит сына тяжелым взглядом, сцепив пальцы в замок. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Ты прям как Дамблдор в Гарри Поттере, но если ты об этом, нет, я не находил в нашем доме василиска, и всегда выключаю свет в Тайной Комнате.

— Стайлз, — Джон снова перебивает своего ребёнка. — Сосредоточься. Мы сейчас не об этом.

— А о чём? — Возмущается парень. — Ты хоть намекни, дай мне подсказку, я же, чёрт побери, не знаю о чём именно должен тебе рассказать!

— Я попробую помочь тебе с этим, — кивнул Джон, — начни с главного. С того, о чем ты мне совсем не говорил. О чем шутил часто и много пару лет назад, а потом резко перестал, словно изменив свою точку зрения на противоположную.

Стайлз нахмурился, слушая отца и с явным усердием перебирая в своей голове секреты, которые так или иначе подошли бы под такое описание.

— Ничего не приходит на ум? — Стилински-старший вскидывает брови, и вздыхает, глядя на остервенело мотающего головой сына. — Ладно, тогда это скажу я, а ты меня переубедишь. Если, конечно, я окажусь не прав.

— Окей, па, только не томи — я боюсь, мое сердце не выдержит того, что ты можешь узнать какой-то из моих грязных секретиков.

— Ты бисексуал или гей, — спокойно заметил Джон, делая глоток своего остывающего чая и заглядывая на непрочитанную страницу газеты. Если он верно знает своего сына, а за семнадцать с половиной лет воспитания, он уверен в том, что знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы предсказать его реакцию, тому понадобится немного времени, чтобы отойти от первоначального шока.

Так и есть — шериф успевает развернуть газету поудобнее, сделать глоток из кружки, съесть остаток картошки и даже начать вчитываться, когда Стайлз отходит от потрясения.

— Что? С чего ты вообще взял, па?! — Сын говорит на три тона выше, чем обычно, и это пока еще не истерика, но шажок к ней уже сделан.

— Садись, — Джон кивнул на место напротив и отложил газету, глядя на то, как сын плюхнулся на стул, недоверчиво уставившись на него.

— Ты не рассказывал мне об этом, и я могу это понять, Стайлз. Страшно признаваться в подобном отцу, тем более шерифу. Итак, по твоему тону я слышу, что я прав. Ты вообще собирался мне об этом рассказать, сын?

Стайлз немного сгорбился и посмотрел перед собой.

— Как ты узнал?

— Ну, как-то раз, я взял твой ноутбук...

— Ты брал мой ноут?! — Взвился мгновенно Стайлз.

— Сядь же. — Покачал головой Джон. — Помнишь, как у меня удалились все пароли на моем рабочем ноутбуке?

— А, Паролевый Крах 2010-го? Помню, но причем тут?..

— В тот день я собирался проверить твою успеваемость перед родительским собранием, чтобы знать, о чем кого из учителей спрашивать. Но пароль я забыл, и был уверен, что могу сделать это с твоего. И несколько вкладок мне показали, что ты стал очень тщательно интересоваться этой темой.

— Только не говори, что ты заходил в историю браузера, — спрятав в руки лицо пробормотал Стайлз, — только не история браузера!

— Увы, — рассмеялся тихо Джон и собрался, снова принимая невозмутимый вид. — Но ведь это еще не все, верно?

Стайлз простонал, хватаясь за голову руками, и, выдержав паузу, поднял взгляд на отца. «Добей меня полностью» говорил его вид, но шериф полагал, что это по большей части притворство. В конце концов, это избавляло его сына от необходимости постоянно лгать.

— Ты кое с кем встречаешься, — спокойно сказал Джон, — кое с кем из моего управления.

— Пааап, — Стайлз подобрался весь так, словно отец снова допрашивал его о том, есть или нет у них проблемы перед родительским собранием.

— Пэрриш или Хейл? — решил облегчить сыну задачу Стилински-старший.

— Да как?! — перестуком прихлопнул ладонями по столу Стайлз.

— Каждый обед ты приходишь в управление, временами забывая спросить меня о том, что я ел на работе, постоянно становишься рассеян, много озираешься и пристаешь с вопросами к этим двум больше, чем к кому бы то ни было еще. Плюс, с тех пор как Хейла и Пэрриша перевели в наше управление ты внезапно стал вовремя приходить домой и ложиться спать, я перестал ловить тебя на местах преступлений, и... — Джон выдержал короткую паузу, — тебе часто звонит некто «офицер».

— Только не говори, что ты еще и в телефон мой лазил! — закатил глаза Стайлз.

— Обязательно бы залез, имей я на это ордер, — притворно вздохнул мужчина. — А вообще прекрати бросать свой телефон где попало. Итак?

— А на кого бы поставил ты? — Стайлз убрал руки от головы, поняв, что его не собираются за это чехвостить, и возвращаясь в нормальное настроение.

— Ну, с учетом твоего характера, я бы поставил на Пэрриша. Он определенно разговорчивее и дружелюбнее Хейла, и около него ты довольно часто крутишься, так что... Да, я бы поставил на Джордана.

— Увы, детектив-красавчик не в моем вкусе, — выдохнул Стайлз, ощущая, как его руки слегка дрожат от нервного перенапряжения. Он страшно перепсиховал за этот чертов завтрак.

— Значит Хейл? — поднял брови Джон, и, посмотрев на то, как его сын с полуулыбкой закивал, нахмурился. — Мне стоит прочитать тебе лекцию о том, что он слишком взрослый...

— Определенно НЕТ! — Быстро и несколько резко отозвался Стайлз, переводя дыхание.

— В таком случае, тебе придется позвать его на наш традиционный семейный ужин. В восемь. — Немного торжествующе улыбнулся шериф.

— Но пап! — Начал было Стайлз.

— Иначе я прочитаю тебе лекцию, и приглашу его сам, — самодовольно усмехнулся Джон

— Эй, ты не должен так радоваться тому, что обставил своего сына, — возмутился Стилински-младший.

— А ты не должен так радоваться, подсовывая мне эту гадость, — парировал Джон.

— Вообще-то это не гадость, а здоровая пища.

— Одно другому не мешает.

— И я о тебе вообще-то забочусь!

— Я о тебе тоже, — внезапно серьезно заметил Джон, — и если ты сейчас успокоишься и серьезно подумаешь, то поймешь, что это действительно так.

Стайлз вздохнул, согласно кивнул, и обнял отца. Он, конечно, был прав.

— Ты точно не злишься на меня из-за этого? — пробормотал парень, и Джон обнял его в ответ.

— Сын, я всегда говорил тебе одну вещь. Главное, чтобы ты был счастлив. А с кем — это дело десятое. Вопрос в другом, — он серьезно посмотрел в глаза Стайлзу, — если он тебя обидит, труп закапывать будем вместе.

Тот рассмеялся, и Джон буквально услышал его облегчение.

Вот и славно. Значит, теперь лжи станет меньше.


End file.
